Tombe
by Cat Wentworth
Summary: On expérimente diverses sortes de chutes tout au long de notre vie, des chutes les plus banales : à vélo, sur un parpaing, dans la boue, aux chutes les plus douloureuses : grandir, perdre un proche, tomber amoureux... Dylane allait vivre sans le savoir la chute la plus longue et la plus intense de toute son existence. Sirius Black/OC - OP
1. Prologue

Le blabla inintéressant de Cat :  
Je me lance enfin sur ce projet qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps (3-4 ans quelque chose dans le genre). Je sais à peu près où je vais, mais je ne garantis rien ! Je n'ai pas de grandes prétentions, juste satisfaire une idée persistante donc libre à vous d'aimer ou non ! Si vous êtes passé sur mon profil, vous savez peut-être déjà que j'ai une obsession avec Sirius Black, et si vous avez cliqué sur ce lien c'est sûrement votre cas également (COUPIN !). J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :)

Cette histoire est centrée sur un personnage inventé, et une grande partie du scénario suit les lignes de l'Ordre du Phénix donc rendons à César ce qui lui appartient : JK Rowling possède les lieux et personnages de cette fiction, excepté leur utilisation.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Pour ceux et celles qui suivent mes autres fanfictions, la suite arrive. Ça rame mais je ne coulerai pas !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE  
** _La_ _lettre_

Les pales du vieux ventilateur tournaient bruyamment tout en produisant un filet d'air salvateur. La lumière filtrait à peine derrière les rideaux tirés afin de protéger la pièce du soleil brûlant en cette fin du mois de juillet. L'intérieur était petit mais étonnement ordonné, la cuisine pauvrement équipée jouxtait un salon sobre meublé d'un poêle poussiéreux, d'une table basse ronde et d'un canapé gris confortable sur lequel était avachie une jeune femme, assommée par la chaleur estivale. D'une main, elle tenait un journal dont les images en noir et blanc étaient animées, et qui affichait en gros titres : « **LE MINISTÈRE RÉPOND AUX INTERROGATIONS** ». Sa lecture n'avait visiblement pas l'air de lui plaire puisqu'elle balança le quotidien sur la table en passant nerveusement les doigts dans ses cheveux, avant de fermer les yeux. Les klaxons des voitures dans la rue en contre-bas se mêlèrent au ronronnement du ventilateur et la jeune femme soupira.

L'appartement était situé dans le centre de Berwick Hill, une petite ville au nord de Newcastle, le genre d'endroit idéal lorsqu'on veut être tranquille. Ou que l'on veut disparaître. Malheureusement, lorsqu'on appartient au monde des sorciers, il est compliqué de disparaître complètement.

 _Toc. Toc._

 _Toctoctoctoctoc._

━ **Oui, ça va, j'arrive !** râla la propriétaire des lieux en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, derrière la vitre un hibou battait des ailes en raclant le verre de ses griffes. Elle avait à peine enclenchée la poignée que l'animal se précipita à l'intérieur. La jeune femme lâcha un nouveau soupir.

━ **Ces maudits volatiles vous retrouvent où que vous soyez,** grommela-t-elle en rejoignant la cuisine, où le hibou semblait prendre ses aises au-dessus de son réfrigérateur. **Tu dois mourir de chaud, toi,** fit-elle en s'adressant à l'oiseau tout en remplissant un bol d'eau. **Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, hein, c'était une remarque rhétorique.**

Elle s'aperçut soudain que le hibou tenait une enveloppe dans son bec. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelle était la personne assez inconsciente pour lui écrire ? Elle tendit le bras pour saisir la lettre, l'échangeant contre le bol d'eau que l'oiseau accepta avec gratitude. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle regagna le canapé. Elle tourna et retourna l'enveloppe avec hésitation, la dernière missive qu'elle avait reçu n'avait pas été des plus plaisantes et elle redoutait que le contenu de celle-ci ne l'enchante pas non plus. Elle finit par l'ouvrir, se persuadant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Elle se trompait lourdement.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Cat


	2. Chapitre 1

Le blabla inintéressant de Cat :  
Le premier chapitre est lààààà ! Il est prêt depuis un petit bout de temps, mais je me garde un peu d'avance.

Ce n'était pas une blague quand je disais que le scénario suit l'Ordre du Phénix, donc ne soyez pas étonnés de retrouver plusieurs passages de dialogues extraits du livre. Mon personnage s'incruste dedans en essayant de se faire discrète, j'espère que ça fonctionne x)

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews dès le prologue alors que franchement, il était un peu obscur. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

Je ne sais jamais trop quoi dire dans mes notes d'auteur, surtout au début, donc je vais vous laisser sur un : Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**  
 _12 Square Grimmaurd_

Il faisait nuit noire au-dessus de Privet Drive. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient encore la rue, ainsi que les lumières qui filtraient des fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour profiter de la brise nocturne, plus qu'agréable en cette soirée d'été. Cependant, de là où elle était, le vent était glacial et il s'engouffrait dans chaque interstice que pouvait lui offrir sa cape, pourtant consciencieusement plaquée sur son corps. Perchée sur son balais, baguette en main, et les yeux rivés sur sa montre magique, cadeau de feu son oncle, elle marmonnait dans sa barbe, les sourcils froncés.

━ **On a besoin de toi, tu vas jouer un rôle super important, sans toi on ne peut pas y arriver, blablabla. Sale menteur de mes deux, tout le monde est réuni en bas et moi je me tape la garde, tu parles d'une mission primordiale.**

Elle jetait tout de même des coups d'œil de tous les côtés, alerte. Si jamais tout ne se passait pas selon le plan minutieux de Fol Œil, elle se ferait crucifier.

━ **Ce vieux fou serait capable de bien pire qu'un Mangemort...**

Soudain, elle sentit un regard peser sur elle. Malgré le sort de Désillusion qu'elle s'était lancée et la distance qui la séparait du sol, elle était prête à parier que l'Auror la voyait aussi bien que si elle s'était tenue devant lui.

━ **Flippant...**

Elle eut un vague haussement d'épaules, puis elle s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs, serrant le manche de son balai avec une main. Le ciel n'était pas couvert, et elle en connaissait un qui allait râler. En même temps, pour une expédition de ce genre, il aurait mieux valu un bon orage. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle y aurait survécu, le vent glacé qui lui fouettait actuellement le visage et la faisait grelotter était déjà bien suffisant.

Elle vérifia de nouveau l'heure, ça allait se jouer à la minute près. Plus que quelques secondes. Ils devaient être en train d'expliquer à Harry la formation qu'ils avaient préparé en détail, et tels qu'elle les connaissait, Tonks et Fol Œil devaient s'écharper pour un rien. Elle sourit amèrement, toujours aussi frustrée de n'avoir pu faire partie du bataillon principal.

━ **Allez ma belle, on se reprend.**

Sans lâcher sa montre des yeux, elle leva sa baguette vers les étoiles et à l'aide d'un simple sortilège informulé, elle fit jaillir une série d'étincelles rouges.

Encore un petit peu... Trois, deux, un, et c'est parti mon kiki !

Lâchant de nouveau une pluie d'étincelles vertes derrière elle, elle s'élança droit devant en se penchant sur son Brossdur 6. Elle devait fermer la marche et surveiller que tout se passe sans heurts, pour cela, il lui fallait descendre et monter sans cesse, à la fois pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent surprendre par en haut, et pour que personne ne les aperçoive.

Gardant un œil vigilant sur la formation à quelques mètres devant elle, elle fit en sorte de perdre de l'altitude quand elle repéra un Moldu le nez en l'air, et après un petit mouvement de poignet, celui-ci repartit en se frottant les yeux, plus trop certain de la raison pour laquelle il avait levé la tête. Elle soupira, avant de prendre un virage plutôt serré pour récupérer son retard sur le groupe. Elle s'éleva à nouveau de plusieurs centaines de mètres, se pencha en avant pour accélérer légèrement, avant de jeter un regard en arrière pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Et soudain...

━ **Putain de merde !**

Elle était trempée des pieds à la tête, et elle ne sentait même plus ses doigts de pieds dans ses bottines.

━ **Ah je le retiens l'autre avec son « plus on est en altitude, moins il y a de chances qu'on soit attaqué » ! Mais bien sûr, et les attaques de nuages sauvages, on en parle ?**

Elle serra les dents, mais continua bon gré mal gré à voler. Pas le temps de se jeter un sort pour se réchauffer, le groupe avait changé de direction, cap au sud-ouest. Elle perçut les bruits étouffés de l'autoroute au-dessous d'elle mais ils l'avaient déjà dépassée. Elle supposa qu'il restait encore un moment avant qu'ils n'arrivent au mystérieux quartier général, et tout en essayant de ne pas relâcher son attention, elle leva la tête pour observer les étoiles. Certaines brillaient plus que d'autres, et elle s'amusa un instant à essayer de les reconnaître. Bien loin était le temps où elle étudiait les constellations en cour d'Astronomie, entre les murs sécurisants de Poudlard...

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses souvenirs et ses mauvaises pensées, puis se reconcentra sur sa mission. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller, la vie de Harry était en partie entre ses mains.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la Tamise, et de loin elle reconnue la ville de Brixton. Devant elle, elle vit certains sorciers changer de position et Shacklebolt décrivit un cercle qui l'amena en bout leur formation, et il se tourna légèrement pour lui faire signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair bondit jusqu'à elle, et un lynx argenté se mit à courir à ses côtés.

━ **_On va pas tarder à descendre, il faudra que tu restes vigilante jusqu'à ce qu'on se pose définitivement. Si un ennemi se pointe, tu envoies des étincelles violettes, mais surtout tu ne fais pas de folies avant que l'un de nous arrive ! Compris ? Fais attention à toi, et ne te fais pas tuer._**

Et le Patronus disparut d'un seul « pop ». Elle haussa un sourcil, avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse au coin de ses lèvres.

━ **Comment ça des folies ? Comme si c'était mon genre...**

Elle perdit de l'altitude, avant de finir par carrément raser les toits des maisons et slalomer entre les lampadaires. A cette heure-ci, les rues de Londres étaient désertes et il n'y avait guère que les fêtards pour être encore debout, et ils étaient bien trop imbibés pour se souvenir qu'ils l'avaient vue. Elle finit par ralentir à deux mètres du sol, puis au moment d'atterrir, elle jeta un sortilège de vérification du périmètre. Rien à signaler a priori.

Elle descendit de son balai, avant de pointer sa baguette sur sa tête pour lever le sortilège de Désillusion. Elle s'approcha ensuite lentement de la petite place sur laquelle se trouvait le groupe de sorciers qu'elle avait accompagné, jusqu'à entendre la voix du Survivant.

━ **Où sommes-nous ?**

* * *

Le jeune garçon regardait autour de lui, attendant que quelqu'un lui réponde. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, si ce n'était qu'il se situait à Londres. Soudain, son regard tomba sur une silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé. Alarmé, il brandit sa baguette dans la direction de l'inconnu en poussant un cri.

━ **Attention !**

Tous les sorciers se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, prêts à se battre.

L'inconnu laissa échapper un petit rire, duquel il put déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, avant de lever les mains en l'air :

━ **Wow, doucement mon coco, c'est comme ça que tu remercies les gens qui veillent sur toi ?**

Il haussa les sourcils, intrigué, avant de se tourner vers l'adulte le plus proche de lui, qui s'avéra être Lupin. Celui-ci soupira, avant de secouer la tête.

━ **Tu es vraiment pas possible...**

L'étrangère eut un haussement d'épaules, avant de baisser la capuche de sa longue cape trempée, dévoilant ainsi un visage fin à la peau hâlée. Ses yeux en amande d'un vert perçant le fixaient presque avec amusement. Sa crinière brune était plaquée en arrière, sûrement à cause du vol qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Il lui donnait une trentaine d'années, en effet elle paraissait plus jeune que Remus - d'un autre côté qui pouvait paraître plus vieux que le lycanthrope ? -, mais plus âgée que Tonks.

Il décida qu'elle lui plaisait, ne serait-ce que lorsque Maugrey s'approcha d'elle pour lui remonter les bretelles pour quelque-chose qu'il ne saisit pas, et qu'elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait un côté revêche qui n'était pas sans faire écho à ses propres sentiments actuels, et son franc-parler avait l'air de faire soupirer beaucoup de ses accompagnateurs.

Son ancien professeur s'adressa alors à lui, tout en ne lâchant pas la jeune femme du regard.

━ **Harry, voici Dylane Morrison** , la présenta rapidement Lupin. **Elle fait partie des volontaires qui se sont proposés pour nous accompagner ce soir. Dylane, je pense que tu auras reconnu Harry.**

━ **Oui** , acquiesça-t-elle, **tout le portrait de son père. Et puis qui pourrait le rater avec cette si célèbre cicatrice ?**

Elle sourit d'un air entendu, et le garçon grimaça, avant de plaquer ses cheveux sur son front dans un geste mécanique. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

━ **Tu ne devrais pas la cacher, c'est une blessure de guerre après tout.**

Harry frissonna en entendant le ton grave avec lequel elle avait prononcé ces paroles.

━ **Je ne doute pas que ce soit vraiment toi Morrison, mais il faut quand même qu'on te pose la question, c'est la routine,** fit Kingsley Shacklebolt en s'avançant vers elle.

Le garçon s'aperçut alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait baissé sa garde depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme. C'était logique, se dit-il, si même lui qu'on venait chercher avait eu droit au soupçon, la brune n'allait pas y échapper.

━ **Faisons vite** , pressa Maugrey dans un grognement, **plus l'heure tourne plus nous sommes vulnérables.**

━ **Remus, c'est toi qui la connais le mieux** , enchaîna Kingsley, **tu poses la question.**

━ **J'adore quand vous parlez comme si je n'étais pas là** , marmonna la jeune femme en roulant des yeux avant de reporter son regard droit sur l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. **Vas-y Remus, je ne suis plus à ça près.**

━ **Où étais-tu le 12 janvier 1980 ?** demanda abruptement Lupin, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il venait de se souvenir que la jeune femme pouvait ne pas être celle qu'elle prétendait.

Le visage de cette dernière se ferma, et elle garda les paupières closes quelques secondes comme si elle tentait de refouler un mauvais souvenir.

━ **A Sainte-Mangouste. Il y avait eu une attaque de Mangemorts la veille, et on était surchargé. J'ai soigné beaucoup de personnes, dont toi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert, pour ta lycanthropie.**

Remus hocha la tête, et tous baissèrent leur baguette. Maugrey grommela que ce n'était pas trop tôt, avant de fouiller dans sa poche. Il en sortit une sorte de briquet argenté, qu'il s'empressa d'enclencher.

La rue devint soudainement sombre.

* * *

Quel besoin avait-eu Remus de lui rappeler cette horrible nuit ?

C'est la question qu'elle se posait tout en observant la façade crasseuse et décrépie des maisons qui lui faisaient face. Sérieusement, c'était ici le quartier général de l'Ordre ?

Tournant discrètement la tête vers le plus jeune du groupe, elle vit sur son expression qu'il s'interrogeait sûrement sur le même point qu'elle.

Revoir le petit Harry, plus si petit désormais, était étrange, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, c'était dans les couloirs de la maternité, à l'hôpital où elle travaillait avant. Si elle s'était concentrée sur les détails de son visage, elle avait omis volontairement ses yeux. Ces deux prunelles émeraudes qui la scannaient avec tant de sérieux et d'intelligence... ce ne pouvait être que l'héritage de Lily Evans.

Secouant la tête, elle se rapprocha de Sturgis Podmore, tandis que Fol Œil marmonnait des indications à Harry. Ils traversèrent la rue, et les sorciers suivirent, baguette de nouveau brandies. Remus et Nymphadora portaient les bagages du garçon, échangeant des messes basses avant que le silence ne se fasse sous les paroles du vieil Auror.

━ **Pas ici, mon garçon !** grogna Maugrey, son œil magique faisant un 360°. **Attend d'être entré.**

Elle le vit mettre le feu à un bout de papier, et Remus se pencha alors vers Harry. Celui-ci eut l'air interloqué, avant de finalement se concentrer.

C'est lorsque les murs devant elle se mirent à bouger, que Dylane s'aperçut qu'il manquait un numéro entre le 11 et le 13 de la rue. Sans que les habitants du voisinage ne s'en inquiètent, une nouvelle maison aux murs tout aussi délabrés était apparue, secouant légèrement le trottoir.

« _**'Sont vraiment aveugles, ces Moldus**_ , pensa-t-elle. »

Ils s'avancèrent rapidement sur le perron, et Remus, qui était en tête, donna un coup de baguette sur la poignée de la vieille porte en bois, qui représentait deux serpents entrelacés. Il y eut une succession de claquements et cliquetis métalliques avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'ouvrir, dans un grincement sinistre.

« **_Eh bah ça promet..._** »

Ils s'avancèrent à l'aveugle les uns à la suite des autres dans le long corridor qui servait de hall d'entrée, Maugrey et Dylane fermant la marche. Tandis que l'ancien Auror enclenchait à nouveau son Éteignoir, libérant progressivement toutes les lumières des réverbères de la rue, elle en profita pour jeter un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier-peints qui autrefois devaient être riches en couleur mais n'étaient désormais que d'un gris triste. Certains pans partaient d'ailleurs en lambeaux. Sur sa droite, des rideaux de velours étaient tirés et semblaient protéger un grand encadrement, sûrement une porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'examiner la chose plus en détails, Fol Œil referma la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Elle plissa le nez. Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la forte odeur qui régnait dans la maison, un mélange entre humidité et pourriture, et elle dut se retenir d'éternuer quand la poussière que sa main souleva par accident parvint à ses narines. Ses sens étant décuplés, elle crut également percevoir des chuchotements derrière elle, et un frisson la parcourut. Le froid qui régnait n'aida pas non plus la jeune femme, toujours trempée et frigorifiée après son voyage dans les airs.

« **_Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux qu'une vieille baraque qui tombe en ruines, sérieusement ? Et on parie combien qu'elle est hantée ?_** »

Maugrey passa devant elle pour rejoindre Harry, lui murmurant de ne surtout pas hausser le ton, et quelques secondes plus tard, les vieilles lampes à gaz du hall s'allumèrent, éclairant les lieux d'une pâle lueur. Dylane eut un sursaut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des portraits encadrés au mur, qui penchait dangereusement vers la droite. Son propriétaire avait le visage dur et ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui reposait sur des habits opulents. Il lui renvoya un regard sévère, et elle baissa la tête. Il y avait quelque-chose chez ce personnage qui lui paraissait familier, et c'en était extrêmement perturbant.

Des pas se firent soudainement entendre et elle revint à la réalité. De là où elle était, elle vit la chevelure rousse caractéristique des Weasley apparaître, et la voix de Molly s'éleva dans un discret chuchotement.

━ **Oh, Harry, quelle joie de te revoir !**

Et elle écrasa le jeune homme, lui broyant sûrement les côtes au passage. La jeune femme eut un rictus amusé, plaignant le pauvre Harry des traitements que la mère de famille lui faisait subir.

« ** _Je suis sûre qu'elle va lui dire qu'il ne mange pas assez... Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais._ ** »

Mrs Weasley se tourna ensuite vers le reste des sorciers, et murmura dans un souffle :  
━ **Il vient d'arriver, la réunion a commencé.**

En entendant ses compagnons s'enthousiasmer à ses côtés, la brune haussa un sourcil. Elle était censée savoir qui était ce mystérieux « il » ?

« **_En même temps, si on ne me fournissait pas la moitié des informations à chaque fois, ce serait bien._** »

Les sorciers s'avancèrent en direction de la porte par laquelle Molly était arrivée. Celle-ci retint Harry de les suivre, Dylane la vit secouer la tête, avant qu'elle ne l'amène à l'étage. La jeune femme les regarda s'éloigner en se mordillant la lèvre. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Sa mission était d'accompagner le fils Potter en lieu sûr, et elle était terminée. Elle n'avait aucune raison de rester.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture, d'où s'échappait le bruissement des conversations et des chaises que l'on tire.

« _**Allez ma grande, c'est pas trois sorciers qui vont te foutent la trouille.** _ »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança à son tour.

* * *

Au final, ils n'étaient pas trois mais une bonne vingtaine réunis dans une grande salle au plafond haut d'où pendait un gigantesque lustre dont la lumière l'éblouit un instant. Au milieu de la pièce, une table ronde en bois supportait de larges parchemins, des plumes, et plusieurs encriers. Certaines têtes lui étaient inconnues, mais les membres de l'expédition, « Harry Rescue » comme elle l'appelait dans sa tête, étaient bien présents : Emmeline Vance était assise sur un canapé aux côtés d'Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle près d'eux dans un fauteuil de velours vert fixait le sol d'un air absent, Hestia Jones et Sturgis Podmore accoudés à un piano à queue se disputaient à voix basse, Tonks pointait sa baguette sur la table afin de nettoyer le pot d'encre qu'elle devait avoir renversé, et Shacklebolt discutait calmement avec Fol Œil, Weasley père et fils, ainsi qu'avec un certain monsieur barbu qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

« **_Par le caleçon à rayures de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que fait Dumbledore ici_** ? »

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Dumbledore se tourna vers elle, quittant un instant son air soucieux pour un sourire en coin.

━ **Ah, ma chère Dylane, je pensais que notre ami Alastor vous avait perdue en route ! Entrez voyons, personne ne va vous manger !** s'exclama-t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle restait sur le pas de la porte.

Hésitante, elle finit par recouvrer un peu de prestance et adressa un sourire discret au directeur de Poudlard, qui lui fit signe de se joindre à eux. Elle se dirigea donc vers un mini-canapé en cuir, qui devait être blanc dans une vie passée, dans un coin plutôt éloigné de la pièce où la lumière peinait à éclairer tous les détails, de manière à pouvoir observer la réunion avec plus de recul.

Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée.

━ **Severus** , souffla-t-elle, surprise, en le reconnaissant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'était quelques rides en plus, ses cheveux noirs tombaient toujours en queues de rat sur ses épaules, ses traits étaient creusés et sa peau pâle. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir, et sa fidèle cape sombre était posée sur l'accoudoir. Rien d'extraordinaire quand on connaissait le personnage.

Entendant son nom, il leva la tête vers elle, haussa légèrement les sourcils quand il la reconnut à son tour. Était-il content de la revoir ? Surpris ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Ses expressions avaient toujours été impénétrables. De son côté, jamais elle n'aurait pensé le revoir ici, au quartier général de l'Ordre, assis bien tranquillement dans un canapé comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés remontait à plusieurs années, et n'était pas un souvenir très joyeux dans sa mémoire...

━ **Dylane** , la salua-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans pour autant le lâcher du regard, et se pencha vers lui, inquisitrice. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser ! Il avait beau être intimement lié à son passé, et elle avait beau haïr les souvenirs qui affluaient dans son esprit lorsqu'elle le regardait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était curieuse. Que faisait-il ici ? Qu'avait-il fait durant tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devenait ? Où étaient les autres ?

━ **Je croyais que-**

━ **Plus tard** , la coupa le maître des Potions.

Elle croisa les bras, mécontente, et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace boudeuse.

━ **Ne fais pas l'enfant** , soupira Rogue. **Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi immature** , rajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

Elle lui tira la langue, et tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, elle se concentra sur les événements présents, juste à temps pour entendre Shacklebolt prononcer :

━ **Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, nous pouvons commencer.**

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée quand deux hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce, suivis de Mrs Weasley, par l'entrée opposée. Lupin était l'un d'eux. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Molly y jeta un sort d'Impassibilité d'un air satisfait. Quant à la dernière personne...

Dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir un jour aurait été un gigantesque euphémisme. Elle avait appris qu'il n'était pas mort, comme tout le monde sorcier, mais de là à le voir en chair et en os devant elle, il y avait un pas de géant. Plus grand encore que de revoir son ancien camarade de Serpentard. Là, son cœur battait à tout rompre en sourdine, et la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à distinguer était le visage émacié de l'homme, encadré de longs cheveux sombres, et dont les yeux gris semblaient défier quiconque les croisait.

Elle s'était figée au son de sa voix, qui la ramena bien loin dans le passé, vers des moments qu'elle gardait enfouis dans un coin de sa tête. Sur l'instant, elle se retrouva incapable de savoir comment réagir, et ce qu'elle devait ressentir. C'est ce moment-là que choisit son balais, qu'elle avait ramené avec elle sans penser à le rétrécir, pour rouler et tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Les prunelles argentées se tournèrent vers elle, et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Évidemment qu'il l'avait reconnue. Il ouvrit la bouche, et la surprise fut telle qu'il lâcha le livre qu'il tenait. Celui-ci retomba sur la table, et cela sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il fronça alors les sourcils, et son visage prit une expression dédaigneuse qu'elle connaissait bien. La ressemblance avec le portrait du couloir la frappa, et elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Elle savait qui était le propriétaire des lieux.

━ **Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma maison, Morrison ?** cracha-t-il en direction de la jeune femme.

La haine était perceptible dans ses mots, rien qu'à la manière qu'il avait de prononcer son nom. Il y avait tant de verve dans sa phrase que Remus à côté de lui s'éloigna d'un pas. Il la regardait comme on considère un caillou dans sa chaussure, avec tout le dégoût aristocratique qu'il méprisait pourtant chez sa propre famille. Il l'avait toujours regardée ainsi, et comme à chaque fois, cela fit bouillir son sang. En un rien de temps, elle se ressaisit et lui lança son petit sourire insupportable qui le faisait généralement sortir de ses gonds.

━ **Oh crois-moi Black** , répliqua-t-elle d'un ton grinçant, **si j'avais pu, je serais allée dormir dans la rue. C'est beaucoup trop glauque chez toi.**

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et pour un peu, il aurait grogné tel un chien enragé.

━ **On ne t'a jamais invitée à rester, ne te gêne surtout pas pour partir** , lança-t-il froidement.

━ **Maintenant que je suis installée, je pense que je vais rester un bout. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?**

Et elle passa ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé, bien décidée à ne pas céder du terrain. Il serra les dents, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier était, comme toujours, impassible et accueillit la colère du maître de maison comme s'il s'y était préparé à l'avance.

━ **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, Albus?**

━ **Miss Morrison a fait partie du voyage pour accompagner Harry, Sirius. Elle vient juste d'arriver** , expliqua le vieil homme d'une voix calme.

━ **Vous lui avez confié la sécurité d'Harry, à elle ?** s'offusqua Sirius, sa rage se transformant en une expression scandalisée.

━ **Excuse-moi, Black, mais je pense être beaucoup plus compétente que toi en la matière** , lâcha Dylane, offensée. **Je peux savoir où tu étais quand on risquait notre peau pour ramener ton filleul ?** rajouta-t-elle perfidement.

L'aîné des Black rougit de colère, et s'avança d'un pas, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Dumbledore leva la main pour stopper la dispute.

━ **Dylane est digne de confiance, Sirius, comme chaque personne dans cette pièce. Oui, même Severus** , précisa-t-il quand il vit le regard du brun sur le voisin de Dylane. **Fin de la discussion. Maintenant, je voudrais que l'on commence cette réunion, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé en ce moment.**

Il fit ce qu'elle appelait le « sourire Dumby », celui qui était censé régler tous les problèmes et faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre, le même qu'il leur adressait lorsqu'ils étaient encore au collège, et embraya sur le sujet de la soirée.

Pourtant, alors même que les autres sorciers, surpris par leur violente conversation, s'étaient vite remis de leurs émotions, Sirius continua de la fixer d'un air sombre.

« **_C'est ça, comme si tu me faisais peur, pauvre con._ ** »

Elle sentait encore la colère bouillonner dans ses veines. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce visage encore beau malgré les années de prison. Et cette manière de se tenir, cette nonchalance caractéristique, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait atteindre la personne si exceptionnelle qu'était Sirius Black. Elle en était malade.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence tout le long de la séance, jusqu'à ce que Severus se lève pour faire son rapport. Là, Dylane se concentra sur l'objet de ce rassemblement, et Sirius reporta sa haine sur une autre personne, en occurrence, son ennemi juré. Ils échangèrent quelques piques, et ce fut non sans satisfaction pour la brune que son ami cloua le bec du propriétaire des lieux.

Elle garda un sourire réjoui le reste de la réunion.

* * *

Beaucoup d'informations tournoyaient dans sa tête quand il fut temps de lever la séance. En l'espace d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle avait appris exactement en quoi consistait la mission de l'Ordre à ce jour, l'importance qu'avait Harry dans toute cette histoire, et tout ce que faire partie de la résistance impliquait quand son propre gouvernement était d'une affligeante cécité. Elle n'avait jamais été pétocharde, quoiqu'on en dise, mais elle prenait à présent véritablement l'ampleur de ce dans quoi elle s'était engagée. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas trop sûre du rôle qu'elle jouait là-dedans.

« **_De toute manière, quel autre choix ai-je ?_** »

Si Dumbledore l'avait contactée, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. Malheureusement, elle était pour le moment incapable de déterminer laquelle. Et le directeur de Poudlard n'avait rien fait pour la mettre sur la piste, au contraire, il était parti dans un tournoiement de cape avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'interroger. Elle avait seulement réussi à déceler la petite lueur dans son regard, derrière ses lunettes en croissant de lune, celle qui avait l'air de lui dire « vous saurez tout en temps voulu ».

« **_La grande spécialité de Dumbledore. Et je ne suis pas plus avancée._** »

Elle soupira, avant de se lever à son tour. Elle sortit dans le couloir, où les sorciers passaient la porte d'entrée pour repartir, et tenta, en poussant quelques personnes au passage, de rattraper son ancien camarade de Poudlard.

━ **Severus !** appela-t-elle sans hausser trop la voix. **Severus, attends !**

Elle passa devant un Sirius Black écœuré, qui lui lança un regard plein de dédain. Elle l'ignora royalement et s'accrocha à la manche du maître de Potions. Celui-ci se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

━ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Morrison ?** répondit-il, agacé. **J'aimerais bien m'en aller le plus vite possible de cette maison, la présence de Black me file de l'urticaire.**

━ **Ne m'en parle pas !** répliqua la brune en faisant la moue. **Plus sérieusement** , reprit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, **il faudra qu'on discute...**

Rogue détourna la tête, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

━ **Plus tard, je t'ai dit. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit.**

━ **Tu n'es pas en train de te défiler, hein ?**

Il reporta brusquement son regard sur elle, piqué au vif, et ses yeux noirs la sondèrent durement, avant de finalement se radoucir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu en elle pour réagir ainsi, peut-être son inquiétude derrière son ton moqueur, mais même si ce n'était qu'une nuance, elle réussit à percevoir un instant un peu de chaleur. Il rajusta le col de sa cape et, la main sur la poignée de la porte, il lui donna sa réponse.

━ **Bonne soirée, Dylane.**

Et il sortit. Remus et Tonks s'empressèrent de refermer la porte et de verrouiller les nombreuses serrures à l'aide d'un sortilège. Dylane, elle, retint un soupir. Cette réaction était typique de Rogue, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle savait néanmoins que ce n'était que partie remise.

Elle tourna sur ses talons, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas de plus, elle entendit un grand bruit derrière elle.

━ **Tonks !** s'exclama Mrs Weasley, exaspérée, à l'adresse de la Métamorphomage.

Cette dernière était aplatie au sol et leur offrit une grimace d'excuse.

━ **Je suis désolée !** se lamenta-t-elle. **C'est ce stupide porte-parapluies, ça fait deux fois que je me prends les pieds-**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un épouvantable hurlement retentit dans toute la maison. Dylane sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser et elle fit un bond de deux mètres, la main sur le cœur.

« **_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_** »

Les rideaux mangés par les mites juste à sa droite, qu'elle pensait être juste un moyen de recouvrir la porte d'une pièce condamnée, s'étaient ouverts brusquement sur le portrait d'une vieille femme aux cheveux noirs striés de blanc, coiffés d'un chapeau pointu noir. Elle portait une robe de sorcière d'un rouge sombre et de riches bijoux en or de gobelin. Elle aurait pu être belle malgré son âge, si les traits de son visage n'avaient pas été tirés, et si elle n'était pas en train de vociférer en employant toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

━ **Vermine ! Saletés ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjection ! Bâtards, mutants, monstres, quittez cette maison ! Comment osez-vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux ?**

Cela réveilla les autres portraits accrochés aux murs du hall, qui se mirent soudainement à crier à leur tour, produisant un tel vacarme que Dylane et Harry, qui descendait l'escalier avec ses amis, durent se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. Remus et Molly essayèrent de rabattre les rideaux mais peine perdue, la folle poussait des cris de plus en plus stridents. Mrs Weasley finit par renoncer et se chargea de lancer des sorts de Stupéfixion à tout va pour faire taire les autres portraits, tandis que Tonks remettait en place l'énorme jambe de troll qui servait de porte-parapluies tout en s'excusant à nouveau.

Alors que Dylane se demandait comment ils allaient réussir à faire taire l'effroyable mégère, Sirius sortit en furie du salon et attrapa l'autre pan du rideau.

━ **Tais-toi, espèce d'horrible vieille harpie, TAIS-TOI !** rugit-il.

━ **Oooouuuu !** hurla-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. **Traître, abomination, honte de ma chair et de mon sang !**

━ **Je t'ai dit de te TAIRE !**

Il fallut les forces conjuguées de Sirius et Remus afin de pouvoir refermer les rideaux sur la vieille femme, et de faire taire ses beuglements. Haletant, ils s'éloignèrent une fois le calme revenu et le brun passa une main sur son front, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage, puis se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

━ **Salut, Harry. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec ma mère** , fit-il avec une amertume qui n'étonna Dylane qu'à moitié.

Sirius expliqua à son filleul que cette maison était la demeure de la très ancienne famille Black et qu'elle faisait partie de l'héritage que lui avait laissé sa mère à sa mort. Il enjoignit le garçon à le suivre dans les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol, tandis que Dylane fixait les rideaux d'un air absent.

« **_Walburga Black… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle finirait folle dans un tableau. Enfin quand on y pense, ce n'est pas particulièrement étonnant._ ** »

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand Mrs Weasley lui sauta dessus.

━ **Dylane ma chérie ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire bonjour. Ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! Merlin que tu es devenue jolie, regardez-moi ce petit bout de jeune femme !** débita-t-elle toute à sa joie de la revoir. **Oh mais tu es trempée, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Je parie qu'Alastor n'a pas pensé à vous dire de vous jeter un Impervius, sacré Fol Œil. Il y a une chambre de libre à l'étage si tu veux te changer, je te garde une assiette de ragoût.**

Et elle repartit comme elle était arrivée, laissant Dylane comme deux ronds de flan.

* * *

Elle emprunta les escaliers en bois qui craquèrent sous ses pas. Au fur et à mesure de son ascension, son visage devint blanc comme un linge.

« **_Mais quel est le taré qui a engagé le décorateur d'intérieur de cette maison ?_ ** »

Le mur était orné d'une série de têtes d'elfes empaillées fixées sur des plaques. Leurs oreilles tombaient lamentablement, des poils gris s'en échappant, les rides plissaient leur peau parcheminée, et leurs yeux vitreux semblaient la fixer par-dessus leur nez crochu. « _Intruse !_ » avaient-ils l'air de lui crier. « _Rentre chez toi !_ »

Dylane secoua la tête et continua à monter les marches jusqu'à arriver au troisième étage. Molly lui avait précisé que personne ne logeait là, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Il régnait une odeur de renfermée plus forte encore qu'au rez-de-chaussée, et les toiles d'araignées – d'ailleurs étaient-ce bien des araignées ? – recouvraient le plafond du palier. Elle poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir à peine éclairé, jusqu'à arriver à un tournant. Supposant que la chambre devait se trouver en face, elle poussa donc la porte avec difficulté, les gonds étant complètement rouillés. Elle finit par marmonna un rapide « _Alohomora_ », et entra dans la pièce.

La chambre était sombre et exiguë. Elle ne comportait qu'une fenêtre ainsi qu'une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain. La tapisserie qui couvrait les murs était tellement sinistre que Dylane eut des envies de suicide rien qu'en la regardant. Il n'y avait pour seuls meubles qu'un lit à baldaquin poussiéreux et une commode qu'elle se risqua même pas à ouvrir. Elle lança une œillade méfiante au parquet, qui craqua sous ses pas lorsqu'elle s'avança. Consciencieuse, elle s'empressa de jeter quelques sorts ménagers que sa grand-mère lui avait appris bien des années auparavant et qu'elle pensait ne jamais utiliser. La pièce prit un aspect légèrement plus chaleureux, mais c'était à peine flagrant.

━ **Géniaaaaaal** , soupira Dylane en s'asseyant sur le lit, désespérée, tout en séchant distraitement ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. **Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici…**

Elle remarqua alors pour la première fois la malle qui était posée sur le matelas, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, pour vérifier. En effet, ses robes de sorcière et quelques habits moldus se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ainsi que sa trousse de toilettes et des sous-vêtements. Interloquée, elle finit par s'apercevoir qu'une enveloppe dépassait d'une des piles de vêtements parfaitement pliés. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle lut l'adresse inscrite sur le papier, à l'encre verte et brillante.

 _Ms. Dylane Morrison  
_ _Dans la chambre du 3ème étage du 12, Square Grimmaurd  
_ _Londres_

« **_Alors ça, ça c'est vraiment flippant._ ** »

Elle s'apprêtait à décacheter l'enveloppe lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

━ **Dylane ?** fit une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. **Je peux entrer ?**

Elle leva les yeux sur la silhouette de Lupin qui se détachait dans l'encadrement. Avec la faible luminosité produite par le plafonnier, son visage parcouru de cicatrices paraissait presque effrayant. Cependant, son sourire doux était la preuve qu'il n'avait rien de dangereux. Il fit quelques pas en observant autour de lui.

━ **Il faut vraiment que l'on nettoie cette partie de la maison** , marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.

Dylane resta silencieuse. Elle le regardait danser d'un pied sur l'autre, sans oser aborder la réelle conversation qui devait avoir lieu. Après tout, il était au courant qu'ils allaient amener Harry ici, et surtout il savait qui les attendrait. Il aurait pu la prévenir. Il aurait pu lui expliquer, la préparer. Mais il avait choisi de ne rien dire. Et pour quelqu'un d'aussi rancunier que Dylane, ce n'était pas une décision qu'elle était prête à pardonner facilement.

Il finit par pousser un soupir et leva des yeux soucieux vers elle. Sa résistance flancha un instant, elle n'avait jamais su résister à ses yeux de louveteau repentant.

━ **Ecoute Dylane, je suis désolé, d'accord ?** fit-il en s'approchant d'elle. **Moins tu en savais, plus tu étais protégée** , lui confia-t-il. **C'était le seul moyen !**

━ **Ce n'est pas ça qui les aurait empêché de me torturer si j'avais été capturée** , répliqua Dylane froidement. **Et puis je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée !** s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les dents.

━ **Dylane…**

Elle détourna le regard. Quand ce dernier tomba sur la poignée ouvragée représentant un serpent de l'un des tiroirs de la commode, elle sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau. Alors qu'elle tentait jusque là de la maîtriser, trop prise par l'étonnement qu'avait provoqué l'enchaînement des événements pour la ressentir pleinement, cela la frappa de plein fouet.

━ **Tu aurais dû me dire, Remus. Jamais… jamais je ne serais venue dans cet endroit si j'avais su.**

Elle crut l'entendre marmonner un « _C'est bien pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait_ », avant qu'il ne s'assied à côté d'elle. Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids, et Dylane glissa légèrement vers lui. Sa présence toute proche la calma un peu. Il y eut un moment de silence où seules leurs respirations décalées flottaient dans la pièce, avant que Lupin ne prenne la parole sur un ton grave.

━ **Vous devez grandir tous les deux. On n'est plus à Poudlard, vous n'êtes plus des gamins, et les enjeux sont beaucoup plus importants. Ça fait 18 ans, Dylane. Il est peut-être temps de faire la paix maintenant.**

Blessée, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et essaya tant bien que mal de refouler la vague de rancœur qui tentait de la submerger. Même après tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas oublié. Comme si elle pouvait…

━ **Comment tu peux oser me sortir ça** , murmura-t-elle. **Tu sais à quel point il a toujours été si méprisant, à quel point il-** (Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête, avant de sourire douloureusement.) **De toute manière, tu as toujours été de son côté, hein ?**

Elle se leva, son enveloppe toujours dans le poing, et se dirigea vers la porte.

━ **Allons dîner** , lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre joyeuse.

* * *

La cuisine était en réalité une pièce austère aux murs de pierre, rendue néanmoins plus chaleureuse par la présence d'autant de monde. La famille Weasley au complet semblait être là, elle n'était pas certaine de connaître le nombre total de leurs enfants, ainsi que Harry qui discutait avec Black et une chose qu'elle identifia comme étant Mondingus, cet espèce de voleur qui n'avait jamais hésité à lui faire les poches. Elle supposa que Tonks restait manger lorsqu'elle la vit en train de discuter joyeusement avec une adolescente à la crinière en bataille, la même qui se tenait dans les escaliers avec Harry un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Quand la Métamorphomage les aperçut, elle perdit son sourire et la pointe de ses cheveux se colora brièvement en jaune pétard, avant qu'elle ne finisse par leur faire signe.

━ **Remus, Dylane, venez vous asseoir !** lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se rua presqu'à ses côtés. Remus eut un ricanement moqueur et s'assit à son tour. A sa gauche se trouvait Sirius, en pleine discussion avec son filleul. Encore un peu et Dylane se serait retrouvée assise à côté de lui.

« **_Le cauchemar…_** »

Elle posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, et soupira de soulagement. Tonks en profita pour la présenter.

━ **Hermione, Ginny, voici Dylane Morrison, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dylane, Hermione et Ginny.**

La première était la brune aux cheveux ébouriffés qui devaient être une plaie à démêler le matin, elle la plaignait sincèrement, ayant la chance d'avoir une nature de cheveux beaucoup plus clémente. Elle avait un regard direct et intelligent, qui la fixa avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle eut l'impression de passer un scanner. L'adolescente eut l'air satisfait de ce qu'elle voyait et lui adressa alors un hochement de tête pour la saluer.

La seconde était une jeune fille fine aux yeux bleus qu'elle lui envia immédiatement, qui la jaugea rapidement avant de lui sourire. Elle respirait l'audace et la franchise, et Dylane fut surprise de lire dans ses traits quelque-chose qui lui rappela elle-même à cet âge. Sans les tâches de rousseur et la chevelure de feu, évidemment.

━ **Weasley je suppose ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton lent en pointant la plus jeune du doigt.

Elle acquiesça en silence, pas le moins du monde embarrassée. Dylane décida que la rouquine lui plaisait bien, et elle lui adressa alors son premier sourire sincère de la journée.

━ **Je te plains** , fit-elle, compatissante.

━ **Et encore, tu n'as pas vu les jumeaux à l'œuvre** , plaisanta Ginny, passant directement au tutoiement.

━ **Ça ne devrait pas tarder** , marmonna Hermione qui fixait un point à sa droite d'un œil alerte.

Avant qu'elles n'aient pu saisir ce que le jeune fille voulait dire par là, Mrs Weasley poussa un grand cri.

━ **Fred ! George ! NON, PORTEZ-LES NORMALEMENT !**

━ **Sous la table** , souffla Tonks en lui empoignant le bras.

Elles se précipitèrent sous la longue table de la cuisine, tandis que le chaudron de ragoût se déversait sur la table et que la bonbonne contenant la Bièraubeurre explosait sur le sol. Dylane eut juste le temps de voir un couteau à pain se planter devant Sirius lorsqu'elle se redressa.

Le visage de la matriarche devint rouge brique.

━ **POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL !** hurla-t-elle. **VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS BESOIN DE FAIRE ÇA ! JE COMMENCE À EN AVOIR ASSEZ ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QU'ON VOUS A DONNÉ LE DROIT D'UTILISER LA MAGIE QUE VOUS DEVEZ SORTIR VOS BAGUETTES À LA MOINDRE OCCASION !**

Les jumeaux s'excusèrent et l'un d'eux retira le couteau qui avait manqué de peu la main de Sirius.

« **_C'est bien dommage…_** »

Molly continua à enguirlander sa progéniture, tout en remettant violemment les choses en place, et Dylane hésita à lui faire remarquer que son manque de délicatesse était peut-être pire que la maladresse de ses fils mais elle se retint de justesse lorsqu'elle mentionna Percy Weasley. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ce dernier avait tourné le dos à sa famille et se tenait fièrement du côté du Ministère. Très mauvais choix soit dit en passant, selon Dylane. Le fait était que son nom avait désormais l'air d'être tabou. La tablée retint son souffle, et l'aîné des Weasley, Bill lui semblait-il, changea brusquement de sujet.

━ **Mangeons** , dit-il précipitamment.

━ **Ça m'a l'air délicieux Molly** , rajouta Remus en se servant avant de lui passer le plat.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, ne tenant pas à subir les foudres de Molly. Celle-ci, tout d'abord figée, finit par s'asseoir à côté de son mari.

« **_Ouf, catastrophe évitée !_** »

Elle plongea dans son assiette, sans toutefois manquer l'altercation entre Black et Mrs Weasley. Apparemment le reste de la maison était dans un sale état, comme ce que disait Remus, mais le maître des lieux n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Une fois encore, Dylane se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser les membres de l'Ordre à faire de cette sombre demeure leur quartier général. Elle aurait bien mieux convenu au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses adeptes.

Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, Sirius lui renvoya un regard noir. Elle serra les poings sur la table, avant de tourner la tête. Il avait cette expression sur le visage, celle qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de disparaître. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, et la douleur que cela provoqua la calma légèrement.

━ **Tu n'as pas l'air de bien t'entendre avec Sirius** , nota Hermione qui avait suivi l'échange d'un œil acéré.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise que la jeune fille se soit rendue compte de la tension qui régnait entre eux. Elle chercha un moyen de répondre sans dévoiler trop sa vie privée, mais Tonks la devança.

━ **C'est le cas de le dire !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Vous auriez vu sa tête quand il a su que Dylane était là !**

Elle maudit la discrétion de Tonks quand Remus se tourna vers elles, et que Harry lui lança un regard inquisiteur, qui passa ensuite sur son parrain. Celui-ci la dévisageait d'un air narquois, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait répondre, il ne se sentait même pas visé ce qui la fit enrager. Elle aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre la table.

Plusieurs fois.

Lupin sembla comprendre son désarroi.

━ **Nymphadora !** marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La Métamorphomage tiqua sur son prénom, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Seule ses cheveux, qui virèrent au rouge, parlèrent pour elle. Elle fusilla le loup-garou du regard, et Dylane crut presque comprendre qu'elle était vexée. De quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire au vu de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle était.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. « _Black et moi, on n'a jamais pu s'encadrer. C'est un petit connard imbu de sa personne, d'un égoïsme sans pareil, qui prend son pied à rabaisser les autres._ » Pas sûr que ça passe. « _Je le déteste, il me déteste, ça fait 23 ans que ça dure, mais à part ça je suis ravie d'être ici !_ » Un peu mieux mais pas très convaincant.

Être sincère n'apporterait rien de bon, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne supporterait pas que les yeux de Lily Evans la dévisagent eux aussi avec mépris. Car elle en était certaine, Harry Potter, tout comme son père avant lui, se rangerait toujours du côté de Sirius.

Elle enfonça ses ongles un peu plus profondément dans la paume de sa main.

━ **Excuse-moi, c'était une remarque indiscrète** , fit tout à coup Hermione, gênée de l'ambiance qui s'était installée sur cette partie de la table. **Je-**

Mais Remus la coupa.

━ **Dylane est une ancienne camarade** , expliqua-t-il en insistant sur le terme. **Ce n'est pas indiscret, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione** , ajouta-t-il en souriant tranquillement à la jeune fille. **C'est normal que vous vous posiez des questions.**

« **_Remus, tu es mon sauveur !_** »

Elle aurait pu lui sauter dans les bras là tout de suite, si elle n'avait pas senti que ce geste aurait mal été interprété. Autant ne pas mettre l'un de ses amis dans l'embarras, déjà qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup…

Elle releva soudain la tête en entendant Harry s'adressait directement à elle. Il semblait avoir compris que son parrain profitait de la situation, attendant son heure pour fondre sur sa proie – elle en l'occurrence – et qu'elle était sans doute la mieux placée pour répondre à ses questions.

━ **Mais vous ne vous appréciez pas ?** demanda-t-il, et elle put percevoir l'avidité avec laquelle il cherchait à en savoir plus sur le passé, sur son passé, dans lequel il semblait chercher un rôle à lui attribuer.

Malheureusement, Dylane, elle, préférait que le passé reste à sa place.

Elle soupira, prit sur elle, et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant.

━ **Disons qu'on a eu quelques divergences d'opinion, qui ont conduit à de petits accrochages, mais rien de bien sérieux.**

« **_Crois-moi, crois-moi, s'il-te-plaît crois-moi…_** »

Elle priait presque les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle entendit le petit reniflement dédaigneux caractéristique de Sirius Black. Celui qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

━ **« Quelques divergences d'opinion » ? « Petits accrochages » ? Ce n'est définitivement pas comme ça que je définirais notre scolarité à Poudlard, Morrison.**

Elle avait essayé, Morgane en était témoin, elle avait pris sur ses sentiments, sourit malgré les souvenirs douloureux, et tenté d'enjoliver la réalité. Mais encore une fois, quelque soit les efforts qu'elle fournissait, Black réussissait toujours à les réduire à néant.

Elle se tendit, raffermit sa prise sur sa fourchette en se demandant si ce n'était pas outrepasser la politesse que de la lui planter entre les deux yeux, et sa voix devint glaciale.

━ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise alors Black ? Que tu m'as pourris chacun des jours que j'ai passé dans ce château, depuis le moment où j'y ai mis les pieds ? C'est peut-être plus réaliste en effet.**

Elle sentit la main de Remus sur son poignet, dans une tentative discrète de la calmer. Seulement, maintenant qu'ils étaient lancés, ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'arrêter.

━ **Tu n'étais pas en reste pour ce qui était de pourrir la vie des autres, Morrison** , cracha Sirius. **Même 20 ans après, tu arrives quand même à venir mettre ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas** , ajouta-t-il avec une telle rancœur que certains en frémirent.

━ **Pardonnez-moi, Môsieur Black, d'avoir le droit d'exister** , siffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à l'entente dans sa dernière phrase, chargée d'un sens qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

━ **Si tu pouvais aller exister ailleurs qu'autour de moi, j'en serais plus que ravi** , répliqua-t-il, haineux.

━ **Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que le monde ne tourne pas seulement autour de ta petite personne. Il semblerait que tu n'aies toujours pas réalisé ce léger détail.**

Ils ne se regardaient même pas, se contentant de se lancer des piques plus ou moins acérées, mais qui étaient chargées de ressentiment, à tel point que tout le monde autour de la table pouvait le sentir. Leur dispute, d'abord froide et anormalement posée, menaçait de s'envenimer. Harry les regardait avec de grands yeux. Le ton sur lequel ils se parlaient lui rappelait les quelques conversations acides auxquelles il avait assisté entre Rogue et Sirius. Seulement, il ne voyait pas le rapprochement entre la jeune femme et son détestable professeur de Potions, rien qui puisse expliquer la haine que les deux semblaient également se vouer. Et rien qui puisse, de ce fait, expliquer la présence de la brune dans la maison de son parrain alors que le reste des membres de l'Ordre était parti.

━ **Dylane, ça suffit** , tonna finalement Remus, tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son meilleur ami.

Ils s'aperçurent alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Sirius haussa les épaules, avant de reculer dans sa chaise. Dylane, elle, marmonna un « C'est lui qui a commencé » puéril, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au lycanthrope. La tension retomba, les conversations reprirent leur cour, et Lupin soupira. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux enfants. Deux enfants qui pourraient s'écorcher vif s'il ne les en empêchait pas.

* * *

Encore agitée, Dylane remuait sa fourchette d'un air absent, réduisant en morceaux sa part de tarte à la rhubarbe sans faire attention aux remarques de Mrs Weasley. Toute à ses pensées, elle fourra une main distraite dans ses poches. Rencontrant un obstacle, elle finit par en sortir l'enveloppe froissée, qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Elle s'empressa de la décacheter, curieuse de lire son contenu. Ses yeux parcoururent la lettre, et sa gorge devint sèche au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

 _Dylane,_

 _Tu as sûrement dû être surprise lors de la réunion de ce soir, ce doit être beaucoup d'informations à digérer. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas les seules nouvelles que j'ai à t'annoncer._

 _Ils t'ont retrouvée._

 _C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tenu à ce que tu participes à ce voyage. A l'heure qu'il est, il ne doit sans doute plus rien rester de ton appartement. Je pense donc qu'il est plus sage pour toi que tu restes à l'abri au Square Grimmaurd. Tu y seras en sécurité. Je suis conscient de l'animosité qui règne entre Sirius et toi, et de l'effort que je te demande, mais une fois encore, il en va de ta sûreté._

 _N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle tu te bats._

 _A.D._

Elle avait désormais les réponses à ses questions.

━ **On dirait bien que je suis coincée ici pour un certain temps** , marmonna-t-elle en se reculant sur le banc. **Dumbledore** , précisa-t-elle en agitant la lettre quand Remus haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

Le lycanthrope eut l'air mal à l'aise, et elle put en déduire qu'il était déjà au courant. Elle eut une impression de déjà-vu.

━ **Dylane, je-**

━ **Pas la peine de t'excuser** , le coupa-t-elle sèchement, **j'ai saisi. Je pensais juste pouvoir te faire confiance** , souffla-t-elle, et elle le regretta presque quand elle vit la lueur de remord douloureux dans les yeux couleur miel de son ami. **Pour la peine** , reprit-elle sur un ton badin, **je te laisse l'annoncer à _l'autre_.**

Elle pointa du doigt Sirius, qui discutait à voix basse avec Harry, avant de se tourner vers Mrs Weasley au moment où cette dernière passa derrière elle.

━ **Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre, Molly** , lança-t-elle. **Quelque-chose d'un peu plus fort que de la Bièraubeurre.**

━ **Les enfants sont là, Dylane !** s'exclama Molly, outrée.

━ **Et alors, ce ne sont pas eux qui boivent à ce que je sache ?** maugréa-t-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à saisir l'ampleur de cette lettre. « _Ils t'ont retrouvée_ ». Ces simples mots la terrifiaient. Elle passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour se rassurer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle n'avait plus d'endroit où rentrer, plus de chez elle. Et la seule solution qui lui restait, c'était habiter ici, dans ce trou à rats lugubre et miteux, avec la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

« ** _J'ai vraiment, vraiment dû faire des trucs horribles dans une vie antérieure._ ** »

* * *

L'eau roulait sur ses joues et elle n'était pas certaine de savoir si c'était celle de la douche, ou bien ses propres larmes. Dans sa tête, une vision de son appartement en flammes dansait et elle pouvait presque entendre ce rire glacial qui la hantait depuis des années. Elle retenait la peur, elle retenait la colère, elle retenait la douleur. Elle les enterrait, dressait les murs, érigeait la forteresse et enfin, elle sortit de la douche.

Elle avait toujours été forte, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait craquer.

Elle se saisit de la serviette qu'elle avait posé délicatement sur le lavabo qui était d'une saleté à tourner de l'œil. Elle n'avait même pas été surprise par l'état de la salle de bain, comme si désormais elle s'était habituée à cette maison. Plutôt résignée, en réalité.

Elle s'enroula dans la serviette, tandis que d'un sort, elle séchait ses cheveux. Sans jeter un seul regard au miroir, elle sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans la chambre. Elle s'habilla rapidement, d'un simple bas de pyjama en coton et d'un tee-shirt des Bizarr'Sisters. Elle avait toujours trouvé que les robes de chambre étaient une faute de goût impardonnable, et elle était heureuse que la personne qui avait fait sa valise en soit égale-ment conscient. Elle fut soudain saisie par une révélation. Se pouvait-il que, si Dumbledore était à l'origine de la lettre dans sa malle, il soit aussi celui qui lui avait envoyé ses affaires ?

Elle s'imagina alors Dumbledore fouillant dans ses placards et tombant sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne sut pas se décider entre rougir furieusement de honte ou bien avoir un énorme fou rire.

Des cris se firent soudainement entendre dans les escaliers, bientôt suivis des hurlements de Mrs Black. Dylane se saisit de sa baguette et sortit rapidement de sa chambre, légèrement inquiète. Quand elle arriva sur le palier, elle vit Mrs Weasley redescendre en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Lorsque cette dernière l'aperçut, en pyjama et paniquée, elle eut un sourire tendre. Il était vrai que les deux femmes n'étaient liées par le sang que de façon très lointaine, mais Molly Weasley avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Dylane.

━ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda la brune quand le silence revint au rez-de-chaussée.

━ **Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas !** la rassura la matriarche. **Harry a simplement voulu en savoir plus sur l'Ordre et malheureusement mes enfants sont plus têtus que des mules** , soupira-t-elle ensuite. **J'ai beau leur dire que ce n'est pas de leur âge, ils ont insisté, et finalement j'ai dû coucher Ginny de force. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une engeance pareille ? Et Sirius qui fait encore des siennes... Merlin qu'il est borné celui-là.**

━ **A qui le dis-tu** , grimaça Dylane.

Molly la regarda faire tournoyer sa baguette avec aigreur.

━ **Vous ne vous entendez toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?** fit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

Le regard que lui renvoya la jeune femme voulait tout dire. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras en lui souriant gentiment.

━ **Ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas** , affirma Mrs Weasley avec douceur.

Dylane eut presque envie de pleurer en sentant cette chaleur maternelle qui émanait de Molly. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de croire ses paroles. Après des années de haine mutuelle, comment la situation pouvait-elle s'arranger ? En avait-elle seulement envie ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer une autre relation avec Black. C'était un cas désespéré. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête, et Molly redescendit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de monter silencieusement les escaliers. Elle entendit un bruit au quatrième étage, et elle se dirigea intuitivement vers l'une des chambres. La porte était ouverte et elle pouvait voir Ginny lancer une balle rebondissante contre le mur avec humeur. Elle était encore en jean et en tee-shirt, et elle devait avoir balancé ses chaussures contre l'armoire car elles traînaient par terre. Ses cheveux roux étaient décoiffés, et elle avait encore les sillons tracés par les larmes de frustration sur ses joues.

Dylane s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver sur le pas de la porte.

━ **C'est insupportable, d'être mise de côté, pas vrai ?**

L'adolescente sursauta et la balle retomba sur le deuxième lit de la pièce, qui devait sûrement être celui d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers la plus âgée en fronçant les sourcils, toujours en colère.

━ **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas rester, je n'ai qu'un an de moins ! C'est complètement injuste, moi aussi je veux savoir.**

Dylane eut un sourire compréhensif et vint s'asseoir en face de la rouquine.

━ **Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui dis ça, mais parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas connaître la vérité. C'est moins effrayant de rester dans l'ignorance.**

━ **Je n'ai pas peur !** s'exclama Ginny.

━ **Si seulement c'était une question d'avoir peur ou non** , soupira Dylane. **Tes ennemis ne perdent pas de temps à mesurer ton courage, tu sais. Ils ne s'embarrassent pas de sentiments quand vient la guerre.**

Ginny observa la brune dont la tête était tournée vers la fenêtre crasseuse de la chambre, qui laissait à peine passer la lumière de la lune. Elle avait un beau visage, un visage d'actrice de cinéma, qui semblait pouvoir jouer tous les rôles mais ne se cantonner qu'aux tragédies. Elle était encore jeune, mais ses traits fatigués et les rides au coin de ses yeux étaient la preuve que les années l'avaient marquée profondément. Son air à la fois grave et mélancolique, le même que Sirius et le même que Remus, était presque intimidant. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint du sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé lors du repas, le sourire de quelqu'un qui a longtemps été seul et qui s'ouvre enfin aux autres. L'adolescente ne connaissait rien de cette femme, mais elle jugea qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ginny ne chercha pas à poser de questions, bien qu'elle sache que Dylane faisait partie de l'Ordre, et la conversation bascula sur un autre sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Hermione remonta dans la chambre, la rouquine avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre en racontant son quotidien à Poudlard, et Dylane souriait tranquillement en l'écoutant.

━ **Bon, je pense que je vais vous laisser** , fit-elle en se levant, **j'imagine qu'Hermione a des choses à raconter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont dit en bas** , ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement, **mais essayez de ne pas trop vous prendre la tête avec ça.**

Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, tout en sachant qu'il leur serait impossible de ne pas se tracasser. Elle-même était angoissée quand elle avait pris connaissance des plans du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Leur résistance semblait tellement faible face aux pouvoirs du mage noir…

« **_N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle tu te bats._** »

Les mots de Dumbledore lui revinrent tels un boomerang, et elle serra les poings. Le vieux directeur avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas laisser gagner la peur face à ses convictions. Elle avait longtemps cru qui lui suffisait de fuir, mais il était peut-être temps de trouver une autre solution. Si elle était là, c'était sans doute pour cette raison.

Elle imaginait sans peine Dumbledore machiner un plan, sourire diabolique aux lèvres, pour la faire venir ici. Elle secoua la tête en songeant qu'elle devait vraiment être en manque de sommeil pour divaguer ainsi.

« **_Tu deviens folle ma pauvre fille._ ** »

Elle allait atteindre sa chambre quand quelqu'un sortit de la pièce en face. Elle se retourna en sursautant et tomba nez à nez avec un Sirius aussi surpris qu'elle. Il était encore dans ses vêtements de la journée, une veste en velours côtelé sur une chemise sombre, ses cheveux emmêlés tombaient sur ses épaules, et il avait une barbe de trois jours qui cachait légèrement ses joues creusées et ses traits marqués. Il était méconnaissable, surtout en comparaison des images sur les affiches placardées dans toutes les rues lorsqu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Les yeux fous qu'il avait alors lui avaient toujours donné des frissons.

Il s'était reprit bien vite, et Dylane se tint sur ses gardes.

━ **Je pensais que tu étais partie** , commenta-t-il avec flegme.

━ **J'imagine que tu es déçu** , répliqua-t-elle, mielleuse. **C'est bête, parce que tu vas devoir me supporter pendant un moment.**

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air pris de court et elle supposa que Lupin avait dû lui dire. Il ne semblait pas plus enchanté qu'elle à l'idée de cohabiter, pour une durée indéterminée qui plus est.

━ **Tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un incident nocturne** , fit-il avec un sourire méchant.

━ **Rien de suspect, je suppose** , répondit calmement Dylane en essayant de ne pas frissonner face au propos sérieux de leur conversation qui se poursuivait néanmoins sur ce ton toujours poli, ce qui était en soit le plus effrayant. **Tu serais le premier accusé.**

━ **Je pourrais toujours dénoncer Kreattur** , continua-t-il avec nonchalance.

━ **Tu détestes toujours autant cet elfe** , remarqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil avant de continuer. **Dénoncer les plus faibles que toi, ça te ressemble bien.**

━ **J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne s'attachait qu'aux personnes pourries** , dit Sirius d'une voix de plus en plus hargneuse, **je comprends pourquoi il t'apprécie.**

Dylane sentit une lassitude l'envahir. Elle n'aurait pourtant jamais manqué une occasion de se disputer avec Sirius, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, mais la soirée avait été très longue, et elle se sentait vidée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'allonger et oublier, au moins le temps d'une nuit.

━ **Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi ce soir, Black. Je suis fatiguée et tu m'emmerdes royalement, je préfère aller me coucher. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre sur qui passer tes nerfs, tu seras gentil.**

Et elle rentra dans sa chambre en le plantant dans le couloir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas (ou non d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis !

Je m'excuse platement pour le langage grossier de Dylane, je la recadrerai promis x)

Cat


End file.
